Snippets from a Deranged Mind
by LupinFan227
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding a werewolf and a the youngest Weasley. These one-shots will not be interrelated and are independent of each other.
1. Cliches

**Cliches**

Summary: Remus and Ginny discuss the clichés about them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sick imagination.

* * *

Ginny sat at the table in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place drinking her morning tea. Remus Lupin entered the kitchen and smiled at the young girl.

"Good morning, Ginny," he said kindly.

"Hi, Remus," she replied.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Just thinking," she sighed.

"Oh?" he inquired. "What about?"

"Remus, why does everyone think I have a hopeless crush on Harry?" she asked.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Possibly because you did at one point."

"That was four years ago!" she cried. "Can't a twelve-year-old have a crush?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, everyone assumes that Sirius and I had a passionate love affair during our years at Hogwarts."

"You didn't?" Ginny asked, confused.

Remus shook his head. "No, and I wasn't in love with Lily either. Neither was Sirius."

Ginny snorted. "Everyone also thinks I'm a little harlot at Hogwarts. They think because I dated Michael Corner and Dean Thomas that I've slept around. They even think I have a secret love affair going on with Draco Malfoy!"

"That's insane!" Remus exclaimed.

"It gets worse," she said dejectedly. "I heard Ron and Hermione talking. Apparently, Hermione has some tale that Sirius and I had a thing going on the summer before he died!

"Certainly not!" Remus was absolutely mortified. "Sirius would never!"

"I know," Ginny sighed. "Crazy isn't it?"

But Remus looked at her closely. "Ginny, I feel as if I know you from somewhere else."

"It's probably from when I broke Hermione's time-turner that time and got sent back into the past," she explained.

"Ah, yes, that's it," he replied. "I remember now." He paused. "Weren't we in love?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "We were madly in love, but then Dumbledore found a way to send me back to the future. So we had to break up."

"So, why aren't we in love now? And why haven't I treated you any differently?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we're not in love. After all, everyone would freak if I, a sixteen-year-old, fell in love with a thirty-eight-year-old werewolf. Don't you think?"

"Yes, of course," Remus replied, a wave of relief passing over him. "Your brother Bill would murder me."

"Bill?" she asked. "Why would he care? I never see him."

"But aren't you closest to him?" Remus asked. "That's the story going around."

Ginny shook her head. "No, actually, I'm closest to Percy."

"Really? Well, that's interesting," he replied.

"Are you close to your brother?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Ginny, I don't have a brother. Whatever made you think that?" he asked, completely puzzled.

"Muggle legend says that there were twin brothers named Remus and Romulus, who were raised by wolves. Since your name is Remus, I naturally assumed you had some long-lost twin brother named Romulus," she explained.

"How odd," he said. "No, I haven't got a brother."

They silently drank their tea for a few moments.

Remus stood and spoke. "Well, I need to be going. I have some brooding to do that I've been putting off. By the way, tonight's a full moon, remember?"

"Do you have the Wolfsbane Potion?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes, I do," he replied happily. "So feel free to come and wolf-sit me later. After all, I'm merely a large dog, really."

"Remus, what would happen if you didn't have the Potion?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose I would probably bite you and turn you into a werewolf to keep my company," he answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you have it then," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Good-bye, my dear," he said leaning over to passionately kiss her on the lips.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Summary: Remus tries desperately to conceal his relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my very active imagination.

* * *

Remus wandered through the streets of Hogsmeade, attempting to decide whether to delve into one of the shops. 

"Oy! Remus!" someone called behind him.

He turned to see the smiling faces of two of his former students who, incidentally, were also two of his closest friends.

"Ron! Harry!" he called happily.

They two younger men walked over to the older man and shook his hand.

"We were just about to have lunch," Harry said. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to," Remus replied, smiling.

The three men walked quickly to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta immediately came over to take their order. When she'd left, Remus turned to the other two.

"What brings you two to Hogsmeade?" he asked curiously. After all, Ron was a financial advisor in Diagon Alley, and Harry was a professional Quidditch player with Puddlemere.

"Visiting my sister at Hogwarts," Ron replied. Remus nodded knowingly. As it was Ginny's final year at Hogwarts, he knew she missed her brother and her friends who'd graduated already.

"And how was she?" Remus asked.

"We don't know," Harry replied. "She wasn't there. McGonagall said it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so we came here. But we still haven't found her."

Remus chuckled. "Gentlemen, she's probably off spending money on clothes or sweets. Not to worry."

"Remus, how is Ginny doing?" Ron asked. "She barely writes anymore."

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She's fine, as far as I know. I mean, I don't see her that often, just in class and in the Great Hall." He paused. "Why? Something troubling her?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I just get the feeling she's hiding something from the rest of us"

With a shaking hand, Remus raised his glass to take a sip. Putting it back down, he shifted his gaze to Ron. "What makes you say that?"

"Remus, are there any boys hanging around Ginny?" Ron asked irritably.

Remus nearly choked on his butterbeer. "Um, not that I know of. Why?" He knew of Ron's anger towards any boy that showed interest in the only Weasley sister.

"Well, I know of someone decent who's asked her out, but she said she was already dating someone," Ron explained, "but no one knows who it is." He hesitated and clenched his fist. "Said she's in love with the bloke, whoever he is."

At this statement, Remus dropped his decanter on the floor. Ron and Harry gaped at their former professor.

"All right there, Remus?" Harry asked as Remus attempted to pull himself together.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, "Just a little shaky from hunger, I guess. I skipped breakfast." He hoped they believed him.

He quickly cleaned the mess with a quick spell and turned back to Ron.

"So your sister thinks she's in love?" he questioned nervously.

Ron eyed the elder man with concern. "Yeah, she told Colin that she's been seeing this guy for a while now, and she's in love with him." He sighed. "Colin said she wouldn't say who it was."

"Ron thinks it's Malfoy," Harry teased, elbowing his friend.

"It'd better not be that arrogant prat!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, I know he's better now, but he's still Malfoy."

The other two men chuckled. But Remus hoped they couldn't tell how sweaty he was. They ate in near silence, and the subject of Ron's younger sister was avoided until they were about to leave.

They were walking out of the pub when Ron grabbed Remus' arm.

"You'd tell me if she was seeing anyone, wouldn't you Remus?" Ron asked. "She's my only sister."

"Ron, I assure you that I haven't seen Ginny involved with any other students," Remus placated, "but it's not my place to disclose the details of her personal life."

"I'm just worried about her," Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement. "We're all worried, all my brothers and Harry. I know she's not a little girl anymore, but she's still too young to be in a serious relationship, much less be in love."

Remus cringed visibly, but neither of the other men noticed. "I understand your concerns, Ron. But Ginny is of age now, and she can do as she pleases and see who she wants."

Ron nodded in resignation, and Harry patted his friend on the back. Harry turned to Remus and shook his hand.

"Take care, Remus," he said.

"You too, Harry, Ron," he replied. "Good luck!" he called, as he turned to leave.

Later that evening, Remus chose a book from his bookshelf and climbed into bed to read. He heard the door to his bedroom open, but no one entered. At least, he didn't see anyone enter.

Suddenly, a beautiful young redheaded witch appeared at the foot of his bed. He looked up at her with a bemused expression.

"If your brothers knew what you used that Invisibility Cloak for, they'd never have given it to you," he said with a smile.

"Well, it's not like I can just skip into your private chambers, Remus," Ginny replied, cheekily.

He watched intently, as she silently untied her robe to reveal her pajamas, shorts and a skimpy tank top.

"Must you always keep my boxer shorts? I'm running out," he bemoaned.

She giggled at him as she crawled up his bed towards him. "Yes," she said, kissing his neck softly, "I must."

He closed his eyes, relishing her touch. When she'd finished work on his neck, she settled into his waiting arms.

"Avoiding your brother now are you?" he asked tightening his grip around her waist.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked at his knowledge.

"I, uh, had lunch with Ron and Harry today in Hogsmeade," he replied nervously.

"You did?" Ginny shrieked, sitting up. "What happened? You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked hysterically.

He shook his head emphatically. "No, of course I didn't tell them, Ginny," he said a little more forcefully that he meant. "Do you think I'm stupid, that I want to get fired?"

Ginny's anger calmed, and she gently ran a hand down Remus' chest. "No, love, I know you're not," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I just got a little anxious."

Remus shifted in his bed, making room for Ginny to lie down next to him. "Gin, Ron said Colin asked you out. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"And you said you were already seeing someone?"

"Yes..."

"And that you...er...loved this fellow you were seeing?" he asked with trepidation.

Ginny buried her face in his chest and replied. Her words were muffled, and Remus stifled a laugh.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, 'yes,' you insufferable git" she grumbled.

Remus leaned down to kiss her soundly on the mouth. "Good, that's what I thought you said."

"Remus, we don't have to tell anyone yet, do we?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not," he replied. "This will be our secret...at least until you graduate."

"Professor Lupin, you are dastardly," she teased seductively.

"Oh, I like it when you call me 'Professor,'" he whispered huskily.

Ginny giggled as he began showering her with kisses. She enjoyed their relationship and liked it being their secret, their own little secret!

* * *

A/N- This was unbeta'ed, so if there are errors, please let me know! 


	3. Christmas at the Burrow

**Christmas at the Burrow**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: George makes a shocking discovery during Christmas at the Burrow.

* * *

It was Christmas, and the Burrow was quite crowded. After all, the entire Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were there for the holidays, plus various spouses and significant others.

Bill and Hermione had just announced their engagement the night before, so Mrs. Weasley was even more excited than usual. Charlie and Tonks had recently had a baby. Fred had finally settled down, if that was even possible, with Angelina Johnson, while his twin had been married to Katie Bell for three years. Ron and Harry had finally brought their girlfriends- Lavender and Luna, respectively- to a family gathering. Meanwhile, bachelor Remus was just that.

Though she'd grown up in a house full of people, Ginny yearned for privacy. She'd moved out of the Burrow not long after leaving Hogwarts and took a job running the business and accounting side of her brothers' joke shop. She kept an office in Hogsmeade, where the twins had moved their home base after Zonko's closed down.

She loved her work. To her, it made sense, unlike the products on the shelves, which often created chaos. Ginny had always been a fan of irony, and her work exhibited it. She and Lavender had become close friends after she'd started dating Ron. Lavender worked as a columnist for _Witch Weekly_ and was often in Hogsmeade reporting the goings on with the wizarding world's most successful pranksters.

It had been Fred and George who'd convinced her to come stay at the Burrow for the holidays. She'd been perfectly content to stay at her own flat and Apparate Christmas morning. Now, she was regretting her decision. She hadn't had a moment's peace since everyone had arrived the previous morning.

Ginny peeked out of the door to the upstairs loo before exiting hastily into the hallway. She was straightening her skirt and brushing her fingers through her hair when George accosted her.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed taking in her appearance. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you looked as if you'd just been thoroughly buggered." He laughed at his own assessment.

Truth be told, he had reason for his remark. Her clothing was askew, her face flushed, and...was that a hickey just under the neckline of her top?

"George, don't be silly," she said with a nervous laugh. "I was lying down."

"In the loo?" he inquired.

"No, silly," she said nervously. "I just went in there when I woke up."

"Oh," he replied, breathing a sigh of relief, "we wondered where you'd been. You disappeared a while ago. Mum was getting worried. You'd better head down. I think she wants your help with something."

"Okay, then," Ginny said brushing past him down the hall.

"Say, you haven't seen Lupin have you? He's been missing for a while too."

"Check outside," Ginny suggested. "He's been disappearing out there to read." George nodded in response as he watched his sister head towards the stairs

"Oh, Ginny?" George asked. His sister turned with a questioning gaze. "You have something in your hair." He walked towards her and reached to remove the offending item. "Dental floss."

"Thanks, George," Ginny replied with a blush. She skipped down the stairs without another glance at him.

Meanwhile, George headed to his original destination, the loo. He didn't expect it to be occupied, what with his twenty-two year old sister having just vacated it. So George didn't bother knocking.

George, having grown up at the Burrow had seen this loo several thousand times. However, the sight that met his eyes when he opened the door was not one he'd ever seen before, nor one he ever wanted to see again.

Before him stood Remus Lupin, resident werewolf and current editor of Dark Arts textbooks, looking quite breathless as he tucked his shirt into his trousers and zipped them up. Upon hearing the door open, he smiled to himself. "Couldn't stay away, could you? Well, I'm afraid it will have to wait until later, you insatiable witch." He raised his head, thoroughly not expecting to look into a pair of deep blue eyes belonging to George Weasley.

All color drained from both men's faces as they stared at each other. Remus cleared his throat. "George, it's not what you think," he began.

"What I think is that you're buggering my little sister," George replied.

"Well, yes, then it is what you're thinking," Remus conceded. He paused and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

George seemed to relax a little. "Actually, I think it's great. You're much better than those prats she usually dates." He stuck his hand out, and Remus shook it. "Don't worry, Lupin. Your secret is safe with me."

"You're a good man, George," he said. "Now I see why your Ginny's favorite brother." Remus quickly left the loo and went downstairs to ignore Ginny in front of her family.

When George returned downstairs a few minutes later, he immediately found his brother. "Oi! Fred, you'll never guess what I found out!"


	4. Red Sox Remus & Tight Pants Ginny

**Red Sox Remus & Tight Pants Ginny**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...and my innate love for baseball.

Summary: Remus and Ginny come across and illegal portkey that transports them to...the World Series? And just what exactly is the Green Monster?

A/N- I was inspired by my Red Sox making it to the World Series, and I couldn't resist adding a Remus/Ginny element to it.

* * *

Fall had descended upon the Burrow, and Molly Weasley was pleased to have all her children home on Saturday afternoon. With everyone being grown and out on their own, it was a rare occasion for all the Weasleys to be in one place at the same time. Because of her excitement, Molly had invited several other friends around, and the house and yard were currently bursting at the seams.

Currently, the women- Molly, Fleur, Tonks, Hermione, Katie, Parvati and Luna- were sitting on the back porch sipping lemonade, while all the Weasley men, plus Ginny, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were off in the field playing Quidditch.

In reality, Remus was not playing Quidditch. He despised flying and only did it when he absolutely had to. He was sitting on the ground below with Arthur watching his friends, having not wanted to stay back at the house with the women.

The two older men watched as Fred hastily threw the Quaffle in the vicinity of the scoring hoops, only to miss by several feet. The Quaffle sailed into the woods. Ginny rolled her eyes. This was the fourth time Fred had missed a goal, proving that he was worthless as a Chaser.

"I'll get it," she said exasperatedly, slowing her broom as she descended to the ground. She dismounted her broom and glared at Fred, still in the sky and looking quite sheepish.

"Ginny," Remus called, "you stay, I'll go."

"No, it's fine," she huffed. "I need to cool down."

Remus stood, wearing an amused smile. "I'll walk with you then."

The pair strode towards the forest in silence. Ginny was still fuming at having Fred as a Chaser on her team. Since it was a small group, each team was playing with only one Beater. Fred and George had flipped for it, and Fred lost, making him the other Chaser.

"So, is my father driving you crazy?" Ginny asked, walking purposefully into the woods.

"How'd you guess?" Remus asked, embarrassed.

Ginny smiled and winked at him. "I've lived with him for nineteen years, Remus. I know when someone is trying not to pull their own ears off."

They laughed, continuing on their walk. After a moment, Ginny spotted the Quaffle. As she bent to pick it up, Remus noticed something lying on the ground next to it.

"What's this?" he asked. Ginny turned and they both leaned down to pick it up, touching it simultaneously.

Instantly, they felt the familiar pull in their stomachs of a portkey. Several moments later, they felt solid ground under their feet again, and they both looked at each other in shock. Remus glanced down at the object in their hands, a Muggle wallet, then back up at Ginny.

"How could this be a portkey?" he asked in a whisper. Several people were milling around, and he didn't want to be overheard. Ginny merely shrugged. Remus quickly looked through the wallet, pulling out various papers.

He looked at some of the papers he'd pulled out. Some were green with various numbers and pictures of old men on them. He assumed they were some sort of Muggle currency. He then noticed two slim, thicker papers.

"Baseball World Series?" he asked. "Boston Red Sox versus St. Louis Cardinals?" He looked to Ginny for assistance, but she was busy looking around.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing up above them. The sign said "Welcome to Fenway Park, home of your Boston Red Sox."

"Isn't Boston is America?" she asked Remus.

He nodded. Surely they couldn't be...in Boston? And what was this baseball thing?

"Ginny," he said, "do you know what the baseball World Series is?"

"No," she replied, "but it sounds like some sort of sporting event. I mean, this Fenway Park looks similar to the stadium for the Quidditch World Cup." She glanced around them and turned to whisper to Remus, "Shall we go inside and see?"

Remus agreed, and the two stepped into the queue to get into the stadium. The usher had to physically take the tickets from Remus to scan them with some sort of laser device.

They wandered around the stadium and eventually managed to find their seats in right field, with the help of several ushers.

They sat and watched, since the game had already started. Ginny managed to borrow program from a neighboring fan and proceeded to read about baseball and Fenway Park.

Remus, meanwhile, paid close attention to the loud voice- obviously using the _Sonaris_ charm, he thought- and the other people around him. He also actually watched the game. Of course, he didn't know what was going on, and he wondered where their brooms were, but he was almost enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Ginny started giggling next to him. "What are you laughing at?" Remus asked her.

She slid the program over towards him and pointed at something listed under "Rules of Play." It read, "Once a player has four balls, he may take his base."

Remus looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny about that?"

"Do _you_ know any men with four balls?" she asked with a blush. Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the game.

"Why do they keep calling that thing the 'Green Monster'?" he wondered aloud, pointing to the left field wall. "It doesn't look like a monster at all. I wish Hagrid were here. He would know."

"It says here that the 'Green Monster' is thirty-seven feet high and was painted green in 1946, and it's three hundred and ten feet from home plate...wherever that is," Ginny replied. She looked pleased with herself and turned to Remus for approval.

He wasn't paying any attention to her. He was looking at the players on the field. Ginny followed his gaze from their seats in right field. The first player she saw was labeled number seven. She quickly thumbed through her program for the list of players. She found number seven quickly; his name was Trot Nixon.

"What kind of name is Trot Nixon?" she said. She looked back at Remus, but she noticed that he'd paled considerably. "Remus, what is it?"

He pointed to another player on the field, number eighteen. She hurriedly looked him up. "What about Johnny Damon?" she asked Remus.

"That man's got to be a werewolf," he hissed in her ear.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, looking nervously at the moon that was now in the sky. It was only a half-moon, so she was curious as to why Remus was making that assumption.

"Look at him, Ginny," Remus replied. "That long hair, all that facial hair."

"But Remus," she countered, "you don't have facial hair right now. You're all nice and smooth." To prove her point, she lightly ran her hand along his jaw.

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "He's _got_ to be one. Haven't you noticed?"

She shook her head. "No, the only player I've noticed is that Trot Nixon out there," she said, indicating Nixon on the field. "He's quite a dish."

Remus glared at her. "You just like his tight pants."

She giggled. "They're all wearing tight pants," she said with a giggle. "I've never seen anything like it before. It's brilliant!"

They sat for a few innings just watching the game. Occasionally, Ginny, now being a baseball expert from her reading, would fill Remus in on what was going on or why the players kept changing from fielding and hitting so often.

They cheered with the rest of the fans when Boston scored runs and booed when things went badly for them. Ginny, still enamored with Trot Nixon, cat-called him when he went into his at-bat butt waggle, much to the embarrassment of Remus.

At the end of the first half of the seventh inning, all the fans in the stadium stood, and Remus and Ginny, assuming the game was over, followed suit. Suddenly, however, everyone else burst into song. Remus and Ginny looked at each other, confused at first, until Remus realized the words to the song were displayed on the large vellytision screen. He and Ginny joined in at the end.

"...And it's one! Two! Three strikes, you're out, at the old. Ball. Game!"

"Remus, what are Cracker Jacks?" Ginny asked, as everyone sat down.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "We sang about them in that song. Perhaps they're something to eat at a baseball match." He glanced around and saw a food man walking around. He raised his hand in the air, waving the man over.

"Hey, man," the vendor said, "whaddya want?"

"Have you any Cracker Jacks?" Remus asked politely.

"That'll be four bucks," the man replied. Remus fumbled with the money in his hand, but he eventually paid the man correctly and opened the snack box.

He and Ginny ate their treat hungrily. They were almost to the end of the box when Remus pulled his hand out in confusion. In his hand, he found a plastic ring. He looked at it, then back at the outside of the box.

"This must be the 'prize,'" he mused. "Here, you take it." He offered it to Ginny.

She took it and slid it onto her finger. "Remus, I would expect you to ask my father for permission before you go giving me a ring," she teased.

"Like that would ever happen," he said with a laugh. "Even if I was to ask permission, your father would never give it to me."

An hour later, the game ended, and Remus and Ginny celebrated with the other Red Sox fans over their team's victory. As they exited the stadium, Ginny turned to Remus.

"Reckon we can Apparate back to England?" she asked nervously.

"I think we can manage that," he said. He found a darkened alleyway and pulled her into it. "Shall we do it together, just to be safe?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Remus' waist as he raised his wand.

When she opened her eyes again, they were back at the Burrow on the porch. The door flew open and she and Remus were met with several familiar faces.

"Where _have_ you two been?" Molly shrieked. "We've been worried sick!"

"Any why are you...embracing?" George asked teasingly. "Did you go into the woods to snog?"

Ginny immediately realized that her arms were still wrapped around Remus, and she quickly let go of him. "George Weasley! We most certainly did not!" she yelled.

"It's a rather long story," Remus said, "but I think it all started with an illegal portkey." He levitated the rogue wallet from his pocket with his wand and floated it inside onto the table.

"Ah, yes," Arthur said, gazing at the item in question. "We've had some tourists in the area, Americans. I had no idea they were wizards though."

Remus and Ginny quickly told the story of their day at the World Series, while their family and friends gaped at them.

"How fascinating!" Arthur exclaimed. "You spent four hours around Muggles! Oh, I wish I'd been there!"

"Ginny," Harry said with his eyebrows raised, "what is that ring on your finger?"

"Oh, this?" she asked, fingering the ring. "Remus gave it to me earlier."

At this remark, Arthur shot a scathing look towards Remus. Immediately Ginny cleared up any confusion by saying, "It's just a toy ring. It came out of a snack box."

Fred exchanged a look with George, who immediately wrote that suggestion on a piece of parchment.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, suddenly realizing that someone was missing.

"Outside snogging Luna's lips off in the shed," Bill answered, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think I'll be going now," Remus said as he stood. "It's been a long day."

Everyone bid him good-bye as he left the house. Ginny quickly followed him out onto the porch.

"I just wanted to say thanks," she said shyly. "I had a nice time today."

He smiled back at her. "That makes two of us. I'm glad your mum invited me over. I'll see you soon, though. Good night." He leaned to kiss her softly on her cheek.

"Bye, Remus," she replied.

As she turned to walk back into the house, Ginny looked at the ring on her hand and smiled blissfully to herself. When she walked in, Fred smirked at her. "No snogging in the woods?" he asked disbelievingly.

Ginny laughed as she headed up the stairs. She called back, "Yeah, right."


	5. Dare

**Dare**

Summary: Remus, George and Ginny play a game of "Truth or Dare."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sick imagination.

* * *

"You have a completely twisted sense of humor, you know that?" Remus asked the redhead before him.

"And you're my sister's best friend, so you have to put up with me," George replied, smirking. "Besides, you're avoiding the subject."

"Fine," Remus grumbled in return. "I'll take the dare."

Ginny grinned and giggled. George eyed her carefully while in thought, stealing glances back at Remus.

Remus, Ginny and her brothers had been playing a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time at Ginny's flat on the hot summer's night. Most everybody had gone home for the night, exhausted from the day, but Ginny was well-rested after a nap that afternoon upon returning from Puddlemere's Quidditch practice.

Remus looked uncertainly at the wizard before him. Ever since he and Ginny had spent four hours trapped at the World Series together, they'd become quite good friends. Consequently, he'd spent a number of hours around the Weasleys, and he knew whenever one of the twins had that devious look on his face, he should be afraid…very afraid.

"I've got it!" George finally announced.

"What?" Remus asked warily. Ginny's eyes were wide with excitement. Embarrassing her good friend was one of her favorite pastimes.

"You have to do a stripping dance," George said casually.

"WHAT?" Remus bellowed.

"To music," George added.

Ginny gasped loudly.

"No way, George," Remus said, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"Okay then, Truth it is," the redheaded wizard concluded. "Do you fancy anyone?" George grinned as he watched the werewolf sit before him like a caged animal. "And remember, I've Charmed the game so you can't lie," he reminded the elder wizard.

Remus appeared to think seriously about his options for several moments before he sighed resolutely.

"Can I pick my own music?" he mumbled.

Ginny sputtered with laughter until George said with a cheeky grin, "I'll let my sister pick."

The twenty-year-old witch grew alarmingly silent as she pondered her choices, while her older brother grinned at his own brilliance.

"Aerosmith," Ginny stated finally.

"Who?" George asked, his voice cracking.

"Muggle band," she answered. "Remus and I heard them in Boston at the baseball match. Hermione got me one of their albums."

She left the room to retrieve it and returned quickly, putting it into the Wireless.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Remus complained. "What song?"

"_Sweet Emotion_," she replied, and Remus groaned.

George chuckled to himself. "You'd better get started," he said as the music began to play.

Ginny eyed her brother carefully. "George, did you dare him to do this because you want to see Remus starkers?" she asked.

Remus, who'd started to stand, promptly fell over, and George laughed loudly.

"Er, no, Ginny," he answered. "Just because I'm the token poofter in the family doesn't mean that I fancy every bloke around. Besides, tall, lanky and, more importantly, straight werewolves aren't my type."

"Thank the gods," Remus muttered, getting to his feet. He looked at the two Weasleys seated before him on the sofa. "Do I have to look at you?" he asked.

"I suppose not," George replied. He watched as the elder man began to unbutton his shirt. Ginny giggled next to him.

"Come on, Remus," she called. "Move that body!"

Remus glared at her, but George said, "She's right; a dare's a dare. You have to dance."

Begrudgingly, Remus began to swing his hips back and forth as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. As Ginny catcalled him, he felt a little more confident. He seductively pulled his shirt off before he reached for his belt buckle.

Ginny giggled even more next to George, something she did when she was nervous, and he smiled in satisfaction. Remus had gotten his belt unbuckled and pulled it from his trousers.

He looped it around Ginny's neck and winked at her, causing her to giggle even more. Remus undid the button of his trousers and let down the zip. Just as he was about to pull them down, he turned around and shook his posterior.

"Shake that arse!" Ginny cried through her laughter.

Remus danced backwards, moving his bum closer to Ginny. When it was right in front of her, she slapped it playfully.

"Ginny!" Remus exclaimed, turning his bright, red face to her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Keep going."

Remus turned back around to face them and wiggled his hips as he pulled his trousers down. Ginny started to blush as she caught a glimpse of Remus' blue plaid boxers underneath. She lowered her eyes as his pants slid down his long legs.

As soon as he stepped out of them, George stood.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night," he said, stretching broadly.

Remus looked at him, bewildered and relieved, but Ginny groaned.

"Upset that he didn't get to the good part?" George teased his sister.

Remus looked inquisitively at Ginny, as she flushed furiously. George took their moment of distraction to gather Remus' clothes from the floor before he turned to them and said, "I'm sure you two know what to do from here." He laughed loudly as he quickly Disapparated.

Remus' eyes went wide at the realization that he no longer had any clothes, and Ginny paled, instead of blushed.

"What did he mean, we'd 'know what to do?'" Ginny asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Remus asked irritably. "He took my ruddy clothes."

"I can transfigure you some new ones," Ginny replied huffily. She started off towards her bedroom but stopped suddenly and turned back to face him. "Why wouldn't you answer his question?"

"What question?" Remus answered, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"His Truth question," she replied. "Do you fancy anyone?"

"Oh, that," he said stiffly. "Well, I don't know. I just didn't feel like answering it." A deep blush crept up his chest, to his neck, and finally to his face.

Ginny giggled and walked towards him. "You're blushing."

"Am not," Remus replied indignantly.

"Yes, you are," she replied firmly. She placed her hand on his chest where the blush had started. "And your heart is racing. Are you alright?"

"Your heart would race too, if you were half-naked in front of a beautiful woman," Remus immediately retorted.

Two pairs of eyes widened at each other at his words. Through his chest, Ginny could feel his heart's pulse accelerate.

Remus cleared his throat, but Ginny nervously traced patterns on his skin and bit her lower lip.

"Remus," she said slowly, "do you fancy someone?"

"Yes," he whispered. He couldn't resist being honest with her as she looked up into his eyes from beneath her dark lashes.

"Do you…fancy me?" she asked again, not lowering her gaze.

Remus lowered his eyes, carefully avoiding looking at Ginny's hand still lazily and absently drawing on his chest.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Ginny shifted her hand from his chest and brought his chin up to look directly at him.

"Really?" she asked.

Remus sighed, defeated. For almost a year, he'd managed to avoid his feelings for the young witch. Ever since their day at the World Series, he'd wanted more from their friendship, but he didn't think she would reciprocate his feelings. So he never said anything.

"Yes," he said again, more clearly. "I can't help it. You're beautiful and funny and wonderful…and young. And I'm just an old man. You couldn't possibly care for me."

Ginny bit her lip again. "Don't move," she said softly, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She darted off to her bedroom and returned moments later with something clutched in her hand. She held it out to him.

"Remember this?" she asked.

"It's the Cracker Jack ring I gave you," he said, awe evident in his voice. "You still have it?"

She nodded. "Of all the gifts you've given me, that one is my favorite," she answered. "Every time I see it, I think of you and that day when I knew I didn't want to be just your friend anymore."

"Ginny…" he breathed before leaning down to wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly.

Just as Ginny began to deepen the kiss, Remus pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he said, blushing again. "I just realized I'm still in my skivvies."

They laughed together before he kissed her again. As his hands tangled in her hair, Ginny began shedding her clothes.

"What're you doing?" he murmured.

"Catching up," she replied saucily. "George said we'd know what to do…"


End file.
